To suppress a sense of afterimage and improve image quality during display of a moving image, an image displaying apparatus including a liquid crystal panel executes a frame rate conversion (hereinafter referred to as FRC) process that increases a frame rate (frame number) per unit time of image signal to increase resolution in the time direction.
The FRC process is executed as a process of detecting a motion vector of an object from a difference among a plurality of (typically, two) frames included in an image signal, and creating and inserting an interpolation frame (also referred to as an interpolation frame) between the frames.
For an image displaying apparatus executing such an FRC process, various techniques have been proposed to prevent image breakdown or image deterioration (also referred to as image quality deterioration) due to the execution of the FRC process.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image display device including a technical means that accurately detects a motion vector of a telop portion moving vertically or horizontally relative to a screen to prevent image deterioration in the telop portion.
Patent Document 2 discloses an image processing device including a technical means that highly precisely detects a motion vector in image with a plurality of moving objects intersecting one another to suppress breakdown of overall image.